nine plus one
by thir13enth
Summary: Usually when they were travelling together, their nerves were on edge, their muscles itching to move, their hearts beating as one—in anticipation of setting the score right and taking home a trophy, ego-stroking glory, and well-deserved pride. Tonight, however, was a little different. Kagehina drabbles.


**Hello everyone! Just some Kagehina fluff. Probably will continue and turn this a drabble series.**

 **Apologies ahead of time since this is my first time writing in the fandom and I'm actually not too well-versed in the universe, so I'm sorry if I have some things off!**

* * *

 **journey**

* * *

Usually when they were travelling together, their nerves were on edge, their muscles itching to move, their hearts beating as one—in anticipation of setting the score right and taking home a trophy, ego-stroking glory, and well-deserved pride.

Tonight, however, was a little different.

Tonight was the first night of their vacation before the conditioning season restarted for the next season, and honestly the redhead probably could have done anything to start off his academic and extracurricular vacation.

However, Hinata had decided to prioritize and begin his siesta by spending a weekend out with Kageyame—his best friend, his best partner, his best man.

And even though they argued for a long time over the series of several days about whether or not to go on a road trip in the first place, then of what direction to head toward, then of when to start driving out, and then of who was going to be driving…

Hinata was just glad that this all worked out in the end, and that he was able to spend some quality time with his teammate.

The ginger looked over to the passenger side of the car, where said raven-haired boy softly snoozed, his head tilted off to the side of the car window, the white moonlight splashing over his skin, his sleep-unkempt hair casting shadows over his face. He held a half-eaten steamed pork bun in his limp hand—too tired from their bickering earlier that evening about who was a safer driver to even finish his late night snack.

Hinata tucked a smile under his lip and redirected his attention back to the winding road.

The king setter could fall asleep to anything, really—and especially in a car—which was the original reason why the shorter teenager insisted that he take the wheel instead of the other way around, even if it meant admitting that he had to slide the seat a little closer to the dashboard so that his feet could reach the pedal.

The spiker gradually turned the steering wheel to the right, following the curvy dark path ahead of them, noticing the angle of the moonlight shift across the hood of the sedan. His eyes flickered back to his sleeping colleague, taking note of the features that the newly positioned moonbeams highlighted on his partner's complexion.

He admired for a moment the way the light sharpened the determination over Kageyama's high cheekbones and defined jawline, the way the light painted hope and victory onto his relaxed brow and parted lips, the way the light ghosted across his soft smooth skin that sheened uncharacteristically with the lack of sweat—

It was probably the most adorable that he had normally ever witnessed of the normally stoic man—cuter than when he attempted to say compliments or provide encouraging high-fives to his teammates, cuter than when he slid his eyes back and forth between the milk and juice cartons at the vending machine trying to figure out which was a better post-workout drink, cuter than when he was caught gaping wide-eyed at Hinata as he watched the short jumper soar across the volleyball court and slammed the scoring point on the opponent's side of the net—and refused to admit that he was in awe of it all.

Kageyame suddenly stirred in the midst of his probably dreamless sleep—as if the taller teenager knew that his companion had been thinking of him—wrinkling his nose in the face of the sudden splash of moonlight in his eyes and rolling his forehead forward to move to a cooler spot of glass to lean on.

And that was Hinata's cue to set his eyes back on the drive.

He smiled—at times like these, he really needed to hang a volleyball in front of the windshield—there was almost nothing else that would be able to better attract his attention.

But he reminded himself that he wanted to keep driving for as long as possible, and that he wanted to protect his companion's peaceful face for as much of the ride as he could.

After all, in the world of competitive sports, there wasn't much traveling done where all the players were completely at ease, and on every voyage, they faced another daunting challenge that threatened the confidence they felt of each other and especially of themselves.

And that was the last thing that Hinata wanted this road trip to be, but it was a journey nevertheless.

On this road ahead, their nerves weren't on edge, their muscles were in no shape to move, and they had no trophy to bring back home—but their hearts were nevertheless beating as one.

* * *

 **thir13enth**


End file.
